User blog:KnightOfForce/Darth Energy
Origins Darth Energy or by his birthname Valor Victorya was born on Kamino 400BBY.His family was very noble and rich.His mother was Jedi Master Avera Victorya and his father was a Sith Lord Darth Energy(sr.).His mother and father fought all the time and had no time to compromise.One day when Valor was two his parents had a lightsaber duel.His father easily overpowered his mother and shock her untill she shocked to death. He ran away to one of the Jedi Master.Master Orgus was a good man he very much loved Valor's mother. Training with Orgus Master Orgus immediately took Valor to Coruscant after his mother's death to train as a Jedi.When Valor turned seven he was very strong in the force he could push a wall up and over a tower as tall as a was taught force persuade,force push,and emerald lightning a Jedi techinique in combat.After the years and years of training Valor was now 13,and was sent to the Jedi High Concil to be taught knowledge many times when he was 13.Valor was most furious with his Master because he was never sent on missions. First Mission (Part 1) When Valor turned 15 he was assigned his first mission on Mustafar to kill a Sith Lord's apprentice.The apprentice's name was Evan Starlaser Valor was bought a ReConnaissance-170 starfighter one of the fastest ships in the galaxy.He was in a rush so he went into hyperspeed and landed on Mustafar safely. Weapon While on Mustafar he got a holo request.It was Master Orgus he was telling Valor that he needed a weapon to protect himself with,something to support his incredible force powers.Orgus sent a droid that had all his lightsaber pieces.Valor use the force and built his lightsaber tightly together.He lightsaber blade was a more of a light flourescant green.The droid double his lightsaber supplies on purpose,so Valor made two lightsabers the same color.He was immediately attached to the sabers mastering the movement,but he still needed training with this new weapon of his. First Mission (Part 2) Valor caught Evan in his quarters practicing combat.Valor went into the building and work his way in the vent.The vent led to the apprentice's quarters he busted through the vent and stabbed the apprentice in the chest instantly killing him.He reported back to Orgus.He flowed back to Coruscant unaware that the apprentice's master was following him.He returned to Orgus and was rewarded with the title Jedi Knight. Master's Death The apprentice's master's name is Lord Virus.He had followed Valor back to Coruscant and hid at a small apartment to spy on him.Later years on Valor was 19 already a man,but Virus was still following and spying on him.Valor was never Jedi Master and was mad he had work for the Jedi 12 years! Virus came into Orgus's quarters and slaughtered him and killing the younger padawans.Valor was furious that his master was killed he found Virus at a club celebrating he murder of Master Orgus Din.Valor walk in the club and secretly followed Virus to the bathroom.When Virus walked out the door.Valor snatched him up and pulled him back in the bathroom he stabbed him many times.Then he hang him on the bar wall to show the people Coruscant a warning not to mess with me.He flown back to his homeworld Kamino to visit his mother's grave.He put down her favorite flowers ancient fire lilies. Dark Side Valor found his father later on when he was turned 25 years later.He was changed to the dark side in a matter of seconds.His got more sabers from a Sith Lord called Lord Rhea she gave him two sith design sabers both with Blazing Red synthetic crystals.He was called from a Sith Lord called Darth Platonious to be his apprentice Valor accepted.Valor was treated better than what Orgus treated him. He was trained intill he was 37 which was 12 more years.He was a Sith Lord and then so on to be a Darth.Darth Energy named after his father who was confronted and killed by a group of Jedi Masters. Love and Death Later on Valor found his true love Darth Zash.She was amazingly beautiful,and always had a taste of killing just how Valor wanted it.They got married,but had no children thier children were their apprentices.They forever loved each other and did mission's together to kill Jedi Masters.Later on Zash was very very sick and died from a unknown virus,Valor caught that virus too and died,but was later revived from his son or apprentice,but he said to leave Zash dead becuase that is what she wanted to be,a ghost. Category:Blog posts